ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Karate Kid
Crazy Karate Kid 'is the 14th episode of Omni-World. Plot Ditto was walking to the bank. (Ditto): Lousy Brainstorm... "You broke the wall? You will pay for this!" Man, if there was some way to not make me pay... The moment he said that, he walked past by a building, with a big board on the front saying "Paperboy's Karate Dojo.'' (Ditto): Karate? Wait a second, if I learn karate, I can beat the tar out of Brainstorm and take the appartment for my own! MUHAHAHAHAHA! He ran inside, and saw just Paperboy with a laser. (Ditto): How come there's nobody here? (Paperboy): Oh, people come here all the time, just not for long. (Ditto): Seriously? When I went to swimming class, each training would be like two hours. (Paperboy): Training? Haha, crazy kid. Do you have 5 dollars? He did. He gave it to him. (Paperboy): Pourplplpplplpl! He shot him with the lasergun! However, Ditto showed no sign of damage, and suddenly starting doing karate moves all over the place! (Paperboy): Hope you enjoy it! Meanwhile, at home... Eyeguy was walking to the kitchen for coffee, until he saw a giant hole in the wall. Heck, there wasn't even a wall. (Eyeguy): What the heck happened? (Brainstorm, at the other side): Ditto did this. (Eyeguy): How? Flashback... '' Ditto was eating a pear. (Ditto): Chew...Chew...Chew.............Chew..Chew.....Chew... BAM! Wall exploded. ''End flashback... Suddenly, Ditto burts into the door! (Brainstorm): There you are! Where is my money! (Ditto): Here! He karate chopped into his brain, and then kicked him into the kitchen sink! (Brainstorm): What the? (Ditto): If you don't want to be flushed, you better get me some money for MY wall! (Brainstorm): This is proposterous! I... (Ditto): HI-YAA! He chopped a button, which made Brainstorm flush into the sink! (Eyeguy): Ditto, did you just- (Ditto): Free you guys from Brainstorm? Yup. (Eyeguy): You can't just do that! (Ditto): Yes I can. Look! He chopped him in the belt, and kicked him in the head! (Ditto): Are we going to have trouble, servant!? (Eyeguy): No...master... Meanwhile, at Brainstorm, we see him talking to Paperboy. (Brainstorm): Excuse me, did you happened to meet a certain black and white creature today? (Paperboy): You mean Ditto? Yeah, I gave him karate skills. (Brainstorm): Can you please take them back? (Paperboy): Why? (Brainstorm, suddenly furious): BECAUSE HE TOOK OVER MY APPARTMENT! (Paperboy): Uhhh... Sorry, but to get the karate out of him, it must be knocked out of him. (Brainstorm): Hmmm... I think I know how... Back at the appartment... (Ditto): Ahh.... Ultimate Cannonbolt, stop massaging my toes and do my feet! Wildvine, blow harder! Eyeguy, more juice! (Eyeguy, Wildvine and Ultimate Cannonbolt): Yes master. Suddenly, Brainstorm bursts into the house! (Brainstorm): Hold it! (Ditto):You! Hold it men, I'll take this one. He stepped off his throne, and approached Brainstorm, he tried karate chopping his brain, but when he did, Brainstorm charged it! It shocked Ditto, as he fell to the ground while his karate came out of his body. Paperboy zapped it with his gun, and it disappeared. (Ditto): Ugh... Sorry, Brainstorm, but I think the karate gun used by Paperboy has some evil in it. Everybody looked at Paperboy, as his gun glowed purple! (Gun): Drad! Out of the gun came, Ghostfreak! (Ghostfreak): I will be back! He disappeared. (Brainstorm): .... Oh wow. '''THE END! Trivia *Ditto learns Karate thanks to Paperboy's gun, but loses it at the end. *Redo gave Ancy the brief plot and title for this episode. *Ghostfreak returns. *This is the last time Ghostfreak appears villainous. Category:Omni-World Category:Episodes of Omni-World Category:AncientMinisterz